


the sky is clear (like you)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just cute fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woojin sets up a special gift for Chan.





	the sky is clear (like you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song lyrics are from Got7's You Are!! I thought this idea was p cute so I just wrote it! Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes/typos.

Chan felt a cool breeze brush against his cheeks. Although, being blind folded was scary, he was tugged by Woojin to walk out a little. Chan had been holding onto Woojin's hand tightly for what seemed like three minutes. "Just a little more," Woojin promised as he lead Chan with small steps. 

"Okay, okay, now take off your blind fold!" Woojin said enthusiastically. As soon as Woojin let go of Chan's hand, the younger quickly slipped off the blind fold. He noticed they were on the rooftop of the company building. He saw a blue blanket laid out with chicken and drinks.

"Tada!" Woojin smiled. "Rooftop picnic date!" Chan only grinned widely as he and Woojin sat on the blanket. Chan only started at Woojin with what could be described as "heart eyes". Woojin looked at Chan, still excited and proud of his idea. "Do you like it?" He asked.

Chan continued to grin widely. He took hold of Woojin's hand and spoke, "I love it." Chan smiled. Woojin only looked at Chan with a content smile. "Let's eat! Chris is hungry!" Chan said as went to dig in. 

The two talked about the usual stuff. Woojin reported the state of the dorm since Chan was cooped up in the studio all day. Chan only listened to Woojin attentively. He only butted in to say a few comments here and there. They then reminisced a little of when they first met and their crushes for each other. The chicken was pretty much gone at that point. 

Chan spoke up as Woojin began cleaning up their trash. "So, what gave you this idea?" he questioned.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to give back to my leader... and my boyfriend." Woojin grinned. Chan's heart fluttered at Woojin's words. Woojin stopped to look at Chan, who was giving him a dimpled smile. "You deserve it Channie, you work hard for us." Woojin assured. Chan only puckered his lips; gesturing for a kiss. Woojin smiled as he pecked Chan's lips. Chan felt his heart beating extremely fast. He loved the way Woojin looked at him. Being with Woojin is the most refreshing thing for him. 

"Oh Channie! Look!" Woojin pointed to the sky that was turning hues of red and pink. Woojin got up and let out a hand for Chan. Chan curiously grabbed the older man's hand. The two of them leaned againt the concrete barrier. They looked out to see the clouds move slowly in the midst of the sunset sky.

_"It’s a beautiful sky_

_The sky is clear, like you"_

Woojin began to sing softly. Chan only looked at him with loving eyes. Woojin only looked at him back with the same amount of love. 

_"There is not a cloud_

_Because of you_

_The world feels different to me"_

Chan leaned in to give Woojin one more kiss. The elder gladly accepted it. The two kissed with passion this time. Chan had missed these moments with his boyfriend. They have one last kiss. Chan rested his head on Woojin's shoulder as he looked back at the setting sky. 

The two young men were laid out on the picnic blanket hand in hand. They looked up at what was now a dark blue sky. It had been a while since Chan took time to just relax and have the cool breeze hit his face. He leaned over and hugged Woojin. The two only laid in each other's embrace before deciding to head back. 


End file.
